


Barcelona

by queenofthegetaway



Series: Divide [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairing, based on an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: This is an old one shot I wrote based on Ed Sheeran's song Barcelona.----------or Dydia goes on a vacation and Derek falls more in love.





	Barcelona

Derek learned Spanish at a young age, his family was descended from a wolf pack from Spain in the early times of the exploration of the new world. He still had many cousins that lived in different parts of Spain. His cousin Marisol was actually getting married in Barcelona that summer and he and his remaining family had been invited. It was to be an incredibly large spectacle with the enormity of only a true Spanish celebration could be. Derek hadn't really wanted to go but the moment Lydia's eyes lit up with the idea of seeing Spain he knew he couldn't deny her. He laughed as she endearingly packed bags for the both of them. Though it would only be a weekend she was most definitely packing for any eventuality. He knew it would good for the to get away from Beacon Hills though. With his work going well and hers keeping her up all hours of the night they needed to just lay back for a weekend.

After the 15 hour flight from San Francisco to Barcelona, Lydia was ready to explore the town. It was evening when they landed and Derek remembered a few restaurants with live music from when he came with his mother as a teenager. He knew Lydia would love it even though the girl didn't speak much Spanish. Ancient Latin and Ancient Greek sure, but Spanish and French she only knew bits of. Plus Castilian Spanish was a bit different from the Latin American Spanish she learned in the States. He was quite happy showing off his skills by speaking to street vendors and the wait staff at the restaurant they ended up at. Lydia swayed lightly to the trumpets and Spanish guitar that echoed through the night air as they ate dinner and talked.

Afterwards on their way back to his family's villa that they were staying at Lydia noticed an open air nightclub and dragged Derek in. Now Derek wasn't much for dancing but the Spanish dance music pumping through the speakers was enough for Lydia to be practically glowing with glee as she swayed and danced to the music with the other partygoers. Her face was flushed from the bottle of red wine they had shared at dinner. Derek moved towards her and danced with her around the dancefloor though he was no good he could at least sway a bit and spin her around him. He was laughing without a care in the world. It was just him and Lydia in that moment.

The rest of the weekend went on similarly. On their last night during the wedding reception in the villa Derek her out onto the almost empty terrace and danced with her in the moonlight as the music from the band in the courtyard floated on the light wind out to them. "Te quiero solamente, te adoro, te amo mi cariño." He whispered in her ear as they danced around in the crisp summer air. His family had loved her and she had almost immediately picked up enough Spanish to wander through the little farmers' market down the road alone. He loved the way her hair looked like it was on fire as she walked down the cobblestone streets and that weekend was enough for him to realize that she was it for him. He never needed anyone else in his life. "Marry me?" He asked after pulling her into his chest at the end of the song and sitting on the wall of the terrace.


End file.
